Fight Night
by gsrshipper9
Summary: Sara gets Gil to go to a concert with her. But in the middle of it a drunken idiot starts to hit on Sara. Is it Grissom to the rescue? GSR! Rated T to be safe.


Fight Night

Summary: Sara gets Gil to go to a concert with her. But in the middle of it a drunken idiot starts to hit on Sara. Is it Grissom to the rescue? GSR!

Disclaimer: If I owned it, Sara wouldn't leave, GSR would last forever, and I would freeze the cast of CSI and only unfreeze them to shoot a new episode of CSI! (Yes I am an evil scientist!) PS. I don't own the songs or bands.

A/N: Ok, so I planned this a long time ago when I went to this concert, on June 25. It was the same bands as in the story, Red, Three Days Grace, and Breaking Benjamin.

Anyway, I was reminded of this after the Family values tour, it had Atreyu, Korn, Evanescence, and a lot more and I decided to write it.

I thought that the other concert would be more Sara, some softer rock, so that is why I chose it.A one shot. I hope you enjoy.

"Sara, are you sure we have to go to this thing?" Gil wined.

"Gil, you promised that if I went to the opera then I could pick the next thing we go to. And I picked this, so yes, we have to go."

"But a rock concert?"

"Gil, stop wining and let's go." Sara pulled Gil by his hand and into the arena. It was an outdoor concert and the sun was shinning. The weather wasn't too bad but it was a little hot.

"Want something to drink, Sara?"  
"Sure, a beer would be great."

"OK, you go find the seats and I'll get the drinks." Gil headed to the concession stand and Sara found the seats.

When Sara sat down she took off her jacket and slung it over the back or the seat. It fell off and she turned around to pick it up and a guy had it in his hand. "Here, I think you dropped this." He smiled at her.

"Thanks." Sara took it from him.

"I'm, Kyle." He pointed nest to him at his friend. "He's Chuck."

"Hi, Sara." She replied politely.

"Are you excited about the bands?" He flirted.

"Ya, I am." Gil sat down and handed her a beer. She leaned over and kissed him. "Thank you." Kyle got up and headed to get a beer, but he already had two empty cups on the ground. "Perfect timing."

"Why?"

"That guy behind us, Kyle, he was hitting on me. So annoying."

Sara sipped her beer then put it in the holder. "Who exactly is playing, Sara?"

"Red, Three Days Grace, and Breaking Benjamin."

"Who are they?"

Sara sighed and spoke slowly. "They are the bands that are playing today."

"I know that, but, what kind of music?"

"Rock, Metal." Sara put it simply. Gil looked at her. "What?" Sara asked. Gil shook his head and looked away to the stage. "Get over it, Gil."

"I didn't say anything."

"You were thinking it."

"I wouldn't dare say it out loud." He stated.

"Oh look they're starting." Sara said as the lead singer of Red came out onto the stage.

"Hey! How is everyone today?!" He yelled into the microphone. Everyone stood up and yelled back. "Here's our first song, Breathe into Me."

And this is how it feels when I ignore the words you spoke to me  
And this is where I lose myself when I keep running away from you  
And this is who I am when, when I don't know myself anymore  
And this is what I choose when it's all left up to me

Breathe your life into me  
I can feel you  
I'm falling, falling faster  
Breathe your life into me  
I still need you  
I'm falling, falling  
Breathe into me  
Breathe into me

And this is how it looks when I am standing on the edge  
And this is how I break apart when I finally hit the ground  
And this is how it hurts when I pretend I don't feel any pain  
And this is how I disappear when I throw myself away

Breathe your life into me  
I can feel you  
I'm falling, falling faster  
Breathe your life into me  
I still need you  
I'm falling, falling  
Breathe into me  
Breathe into me  
Breathe into me  
Breathe into me

Breathe your life into me  
I can feel you  
I'm falling, falling faster  
Breathe your life into me  
I still need you  
I'm falling, falling  
Breathe into me

Breathe your life into me!  
I'm falling, falling faster  
Breathe your life into me!  
falling, falling, falling  
Breathe into me  
Breathe into me  
Breathe into me  
Breathe into me

Once they finished playing Three Days Grace came on the stage. "Give it up one more time for Red!" Everyone cheered loudly. "OK, we are going to play one of my favorites first. Here it is, Over and Over."

I feel it everyday it's all the same  
It brings me down but I'm the one to blame  
I've tried everything to get away  
So here I go again  
Chasing you down again  
Why do I do this?

Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to

It feels like everyday stays the same  
It's dragging me down and I can't pull away  
So here I go again  
Chasing you down again  
Why do I do this?

Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to  
Over and over, over and over  
You make me fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
You don't even try

So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head  
I try to live without you, every time I do I feel dead  
I know what's best for me  
But I want you instead  
I'll keep on wasting all my time

Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to  
Over and over, over and over  
You make me fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
You don't even try to

When they finished there was a break until Breaking Benjamin came on. "Sara, is it over yet?"

"No, it's not."

"OK, then I have to go to the bathroom."

"Wow, waiting until the break. How mature."

"Ya, ya."

"I'm going to get a beer, you want something?"

"Sure, get me the same thing." Gil started to get his wallet out.

"I got, don't worry."

"Ok, I'll be back soon."

Sara and Gil got up and headed their own ways. Sara stood in line and Kyle stood behind her. The line was pretty long, she knew Gil would finish before her and come join her, so she wouldn't be alone with Kyle very long. "Are you enjoying the show?" Kyle asked.

"Ya, they're great."

"So, who's the guy your with?" He certainly didn't waste time.

"He's my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" He laughed. "He doesn't deserve you." He walked up closer behind Sara. "Why don't we ditch him, I have a big backseat."

Sara stepped away and pushed him away with her hand on his chest. Gil walked out of the bathroom and searched for Sara. He found her pushing away the guy who sat behind them, Kyle. He moved over to Sara and asked. "Are you ok? Is he bothering you?"

"I'm fine." Gil stood next to her in line, their backs to Kyle.

Kyle turned Gil around forcefully. "Hey, buddy, we were talking here."

"I think she was done talking to you." Gil said.

"I think not." Gil started to turn around but he stopped him. "Hey, you wanna fight over her."

"You're drunk; I think you need to go sit down."

"You're just scared. Come on."

"I'm not going to fight you." Kyle swung at Gil and clocked him in the mouth.

"Gil, don't" Sara said from behind Gil.

"Listen, to the bitch." Kyle said. Gil's hand went up and smashed into Kyle's nose, hearing it make a loud crack. He stumbled backwards. Chuck came up behind Gil. Chuck was taller than Gil and was quit muscular.

"Hey." Gil turned around and moved Sara out of the way before Chuck threw a punch into at Gil hitting him in the face. Gil threw one back and Chuck shook it off before sending a punch into Gil's gut. Gil grunted in pain and fell over when he was hit in the head again.

Chuck followed him to the ground and continued his tirade on Gil's face and torso. Sara came up behind him and grabbed Chucks arm. "Stop!" She screamed and tried to pull him off of Gil. Chuck stood and threw a quick jab at Sara sending her to the ground and hitting her head hard on the ground.

He turned around and Gil was standing. Gil could feel his blood pumping and when he saw Sara fall to the ground he felt like he had super human strength. "Didn't your mom ever tell you not to hit a girl?" Gil's fist landed on his face and sent him to the ground.

Gil moved to Sara and ran his hand down her head. She moaned in pain. "Sara?" Sara opened her eyes and her vision was blurred for awhile and then it cleared and she saw Gil's beaten face.

"Gil…" She started sitting up.

"Take it easy, Sara." He helped Sara sit up in front of him.

"Gil, your face." Sara ran her hand down from his forehead to his chin. For the first time since he saw Chuck go after Sara, he felt the pain running throughout his body.

The security came over and one kneeled in front of Gil and Sara. "Are you two alright?"

"Ya."

"If, you'll follow me outside, we will have the paramedics look over you." They got up and saw Kyle and Chuck also being lead out of the arena. They followed him out and sat down on the stretcher so they could be taken care of.

Sara had a black eye, the side of her face was bruised, she had a small cut on her cheek which required four stitches, and a bump on the back of her head. Gil's face was beaten and covered in bruises, he had a busted lip, a gash on his forehead that needed seven stitches, a swollen nose, he had a busted up rib cage in which they made him go to the hospital to get an x-ray. He had three fractured ribs but nothing to bad. They were sent home that night.

When they got home Sara helped Gil out of the passenger seat and into the house. "How are you doing?" Sara asked.

"Sore."

"I know what can make you feel better."

"What?"

"Let's go in the hot tub. Set the jets on low and relax."

"Mmm, that sounds amazing." Gil started for the stairs. "Let's go get changed."

"The bedroom is too far." She started stripping her clothes off and walked towards the back door.

Gil found Sara sitting in the tub and stripped his clothes and joined her. "Oh, this feels nice." He sat next to Sara. "What a day."

"I'm sorry." She planted a small kiss on his neck. "I shouldn't have made you go."

"You didn't know this was going to happen." He turned to Sara. "Did you enjoy the concert, besides the fight?"

"Ya, I just wish we could have seen Breaking Benjamin though."

"I'll be back." Gil got up slowly and after a short while he came back with a CD player and Breaking Benjamin's new CD, Phobia. He turned it on and the backyard was filled with music. He joined Sara back in the hot tub and she gently kissed his cut lip.

"I love you."

"I love you, too. I hope this makes up for missing the concert." Sara laid her head on his shoulder.

"How are we going to explain our bruises to the guys without making them suspect something's up." Sara asked.

"I have no clue." He sighed. "Why don't we tell them the truth?"

"About the fight?"

"About us."

Sara leaned into him more. "Tomorrow at work, before shift, we'll do it together."

"Sound's good. And when we tell them about the fight, let's make it seem like I was a hero." He joked.

"You were the hero." She kissed him behind the ear.

END!

YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO REVIEW AND MAKE ME HAPPY!

A/N: I hope you liked it and the songs I put in are some of my favorites. You should check out the bands, they're awesome.


End file.
